A Look Into The Future: The Lightning Thief
by kaitlynthedemigod
Summary: The demigods are sent into the past to read the first book: The Lightning Thief. Warning: This story contains Perlia, Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

This story includes Perlia

Chapter 1: Flash!

Summer Solstice

June 21st, 2004

6:00 PM

Demeter's POV

It was the summer solstice and like always the gods were arguing. Poseidon and Athena about Athens, Artemis and Aphrodite about love. I put out a miniature patch with strawberries that spelled "WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" They looked at me and I shrugged. We were startled when we heard voices, "Nico GET OFF MY HEAD!" "SOON AS ANNABETH HERE GETS OFF ME!" I was laughing with Hermes and Apollo at the strange bickering.

Zeus being the king of gods, and ego if I may say so myself. "Who are you and why are you interrupting this sacred meeting?" I watched as the people looked up. Just as Zeus was going to demand again there was a flash and a letter appeared in Zeus's hands.

_Dear Gods and Demigods, _

_We have sent these demigods from the future to read about a great hero of the future Perseus "Percy" Jackson. We will send visitors periodically. No harming the demigods and Zeus don't try to kill Percy you've tried many times. It is not going to happen unless you would like to see your father sooner. P.S. You must use full titles and who you're in a relationship with, sorry Thalia._

_From Apollo, The Fates, and Hermes_

The demigods looked at each other and pushed Nico out first. "Fine! I'm Nico DiAngelo son of Hades, I was placed at the Lotus Hotel and Casino before the war. A girl who wore punk-ish clothes stood up and said "My name is Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, Heroine of Olympus, Girlfriend of Percy Jackson." Zeus was red with anger, "YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! WHEN I SEE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING INSOLENT BOY…" Percy stood up and said, "Um, Lord Zeus the good for nothing, insolent boy is right here. Hi I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Savior of olympus and Bane of too many monsters to remember."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Lieutenant of Artemis." Athena smiled but Artemis with a pained expression said "What about Zoe?" No one said anything. To break the silence Percy said "Okay are we gonna read or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Chapter 2: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher

**Look I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is-**

"NO!" Everyone shouted. I guess Percy doesn't give the best advice.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to think that none of this ever happened.**

"So do we." All of the half-bloods replied, leaving the gods wondering what happened that was so bad to make them think like that. Zeus was about to ask but Poseidon kept reading.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"We all wish we were warned."

**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"Pfft, yes" said me and the other demigods. The gods looked at me and said "You do realize you just called yourself troubled, right?" "Yeah, so?" Poseidon kept reading.

**Yeah. You could say that. I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

Athena said "That sounds like fun." Annabeth agreed.

**I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. **

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"That's horrible!" Athena said and Annabeth facepalmed.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy was I wrong.**

"Why would you even think that?" Clarisse asked. "Yeah when are you never not in trouble" Travis said, making Poseidon think how much trouble his son would get into.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Apollo and Hermes said gasping for air, "That was totally awesome" and "You have gained my respect."

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that… Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich.**

"Not very attractive." Travis commented. "I've eaten better food than that." Clarisse agreed.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth-grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some sort of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"I don't think Grover would like that description." Nico said. "He has good reason to run." I said. "Why is that, Percy?" Annabeth questioned. "Because Grover loves enchiladas." Everyone laughed and Poseidon kept reading.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-"**

"WHAT" everyone yelled. "Relax I'm not done reading yet."

"**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"DO IT!" Clarisse and Ares screamed.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." **

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would have been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **

"Percy, what happened?" Thalia asked concerned. "Nothing's wrong Thals. Just wait." I said as I kissed my girlfriend on the cheek. "Does someone else want to read?" Poseidon asked. "I'll do it" Athena said.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two, three thousand years. **

"Longer." Hephaestus said quickly.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carving on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Why does she sound familiar?" Nico asked, confused.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. **

Nico gasped. Realizing who this math teacher was. "Alecto" Hades said, surprised. "You sent a FURY after my son!" Everyone turned and looked at Hades. He said, "What, I don't know what I'm doing a few years from now." Everyone settled down and Athena kept reading.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Yeah right." Apollo said.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was a devil spawn.**

"Well if you want to be technical," Travis said. "That would be Nico." Connor finished. "Yeah...Wait HEY!" Everyone started cracking up.

**She would point his crooked finger at me and say, "Now honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight.**

"Cruel and unusual punishment." Nico said.

**I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "you're absolutely right." Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant to.**

"Of course it did." Clarisse added.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents.**

**I looked at the carving and felt relieved, I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids right?" **

"Why is it always that stele?" Aphrodite asked.

"**Yes." Mr. Brunner said, obviously unsatisfied. "And he did this because…" "Well…" I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD!" All of the gods screamed. "Just wait and find out." I said.

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself. "And he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Exactly." Demeter said.

"**-and so there this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." Some snickers from the group.**

"He just summed up a century of fighting into a paragraph." Annabeth said, amused. "I like to shorten things up, you know I don't like lectures."

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"**And why, Mr. Jackson,: Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted." Travis and Connor said.

"**Busted." Grover muttered.**

"AHHHHHH, we're thinking like satyrs." Travis and Connor said, holding on for dear life. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about this question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." **

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Percy, are you sure you're okay?" Thalia asked concerned. "Yes, Thals I'm fine, are you?" I asked, but before she could respond, I kissed her deeply. "Ahem," Zeus said clearly disgusted, "Can we continue reading? Athena please go on."

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" **

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go-intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"They probably have seen everything." Annabeth murmured.

"**You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh."**

"**What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What-ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected e to be as good as everyone else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I have never made above a C- in my life. No he didn't expect me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and acts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"He probably was," Athena commented.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured it was global warming or something, because weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Why are you so mad Zeus?" Artemis asked bewildered. Athena gasped and everyone looked at her, "What? What is it?" Apollo asked. She regained her composure and said, "Nothing" because we were giving her pleading looks not to tell.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting the pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"No wonder you ended up there." Clarisse said under her breath.

"Will you shut up?" Thalia asked. "You wanna fight, Pinecone Face?" Thalia pulled out her shield with the Medusa head on it and Clarisse flinched and shut up. "Damn, Thalia, your shield is awesome!" Travis said.

"**Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius." Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"Only Grover!" I yelled. Everyone else started cracking up.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

"Aww, does Prissy miss his mom?" Clarisse teased. "I would stop talking if I were you." I warned her. "What are you gonna do? Fish Face." I raised my hand and some of the Atlantic Ocean landed on her, then she spit out a fish. Everyone started cracking up. "That's what I'll do." I said smirking. "Ahem. Does someone else want to read?" She asked, half-amused half-displeased with the bickering. "I'll do it." Annabeth said.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. "Oops." he grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid cheetos.**

"That poor girl!" Aphrodite squealed. "Meh. Her face goes with her personality." I said. Travis and Connor started cracking up and said, "respect man."

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." but I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

Apollo looked at me with respect, and Hermes said "Your the man!" I looked pleased even though at the time I didn't know how it was connected to me. Annabeth said something along the lines of "Don't feed his pride." Or something.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" or "-the water-" or "-like it grabbed her-"**

Poseidon smiled at his son's powers and said, "Well done, son." "Thanks dad." I replied.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Doods turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"NEVER GUESS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Hermes and Apollo screamed at me. "Hey, I was only 12." I said defensively. "It's okay Percy, we all have your moments." Thalia kissed me quickly but then, everyone started cracking up then I broke the kiss and said "hey!" she mumbled a quiet "sorry".

**That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But-" **

"**You-will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, ma," told him."Thanks for trying." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." **

**Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. the school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. she was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek Gods. she was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it …**

"**You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "What problems?"

But none of the demigods answered. Suddenly, Artemis gasped. She had made the connection with the title and Zeus's odd behavior.

"What is it?" Zeus asked. Artemis just shrugged and said "sorry, can't say."

The demigods looked relieved because if Zeus found out what had happened he would have probably killed Percy on the spot.

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" **

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Sadly, that's exactly what she plans on doing." Thalia and the others muttered. I said, "Guys, I am here right now. Stop acting like I'm dead."

**I said, "I'll-I'll try harder ma'am." Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Confess about what?" Poseidon asked. He was truly worried for his son but no one offered an answer.

**I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"**Well?" she demanded**

"**Ma'am, I don't . . ."**

"**You're time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouthful of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Everyone stiffened, Thalia wrapped her arms around me. I stroked her hair, he motioned for them to keep reading.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in the front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. runner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Anaklusmos." Poseidon and I said simultaneously.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me.**

"Is that it?" Apollo screamed. I laughed and said, "Gods no." Annabeth asked who wanted to read next so I offered. "Seriously, seaweed brain?" I gave her a look and she shrugged and gave it to me.

**Absolute terror ran through my body. i did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she was made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two red eyes were still watching me.**

"Dude, you have a really weird way of describing things, Percy." Nico commented, I shrugged and said, "Your point?" and he shut up.

**I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magic mushrooms?" Travis asked. "Could we maybe-" "NO!" We all shouted, because we don't need anything else for them to think of.

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. it had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?" "Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Man, Grover is a really bad liar." Annabeth said. "We should give him some lessons." Travis told Connor and he wrote it down.

"**Not funny, man," I told him. This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone. Mrs. dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there never has been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**


End file.
